when the sky burns
by TheDarkMaker01
Summary: This was inspired by grees fiction I had the idea for a little while but he did it first. Pandora has been rediscovered and the na vi now have the fight of their lives, but what is manipulating the imperial commander and what is scrawled on the walls.
1. Chapter 1

**A short opening chapter but they will get longer.**

Sergeant Alexander Gray stared out of the window of his APC at the fantastic flora of Pandora it was supposed to light up at night Gray had only just joined the guard. his regiment was normally a horse bound regiment normally used as a last resort, they were normally on parade standing guard before some rich noble. but today their horses were being flown over they on the other hand had to ride in the uncomfortable tanks. Yet even in the oily interior of this small cramped cabin they retained there honour dressed in rich powder blue with metal breastplates each equipped with a long basket hilted sword and a laspistol that they merely used to fire salutes to the emperor and the nobles. His regiment had been chosen for a tour on Pandora because eventually every regiment did. He remembered the safety briefing before they left one thing stuck in his mind, "everything will try to kill you". Seeing this he had problems believing such a thing. He looked over at the solider opposite. In the window behind him trees were collapsing as something charged through the jungle. He only had just perceived a vision of a giant rhinoceros type beast bursting forth from the jungle with a blue figure riding it, before it toppled the tank. Gray hit the ground with tooth loosening force.

He swore he could feel his ribs sticking into the tissue underneath his skin. He saw his other men crawling toward the hatch he was closest so slamming his fist on the emergency release and rolled out pistol and sword in hand, Shooting at the myriad of creatures that were swarming over the men on the ground. He saw the other APC in the same state minus the fact that the squad in there APC was already firing their pistols and slashing at anything that came there way. With out warning an arrow slammed into the earth next to Gray he turned to where the arrow must have come from there on a branch thicker than a sentinel was tall ten blue people stood two with bows, two with long clubs, two holding knives made of wood, and four holding crossbows. The na vi native to Pandora they lived in harmony with nature the ones with close combat weapons streaked toward the squads while the ones in the trees laid down suppressing fire hitting men and women even though it may not have hit them in places that wouldn't kill them they still died with there bodies quaking. He pointed the pistol at one of the archers.

It gave a disappointing fizzle he dropped it and gripped his sword as the Na Vi hit the still standing squads. He saw his men either being torn in half or clubbed brutally out of their way he stood his ground the remaining troops being slaughtered around him he ran forward his sword held high a cross bow bolt hit his chest but thanks to his momentum it passed straight through. He met the first Na Vi dodging it's clumsy as his blade thrusting towards its chest it made the connection burying up to the hilt as blood gushed from the wound down to his hand he tore the blade free leaving the na vi bleeding he spun round to face the next feeling full of energy. He lunged toward as two arrows hit him in the chest and a pair of knives clinically removing his arms at the shoulders. He saw a Na vi jump in front of him. A crossbow placed in front of his face. He looked round the devastation seeing friends and comrades lying dead. He looked back at the bow.

"Just do it you mud squatting blue primates" he said his voice quaking. He could see the hate in its eyes. Then as if in slow motion the finger tightened on the trigger the simple motion of the string releasing and the dart moving down the shaft and into his eyes.

**All right then I'll do an update. Three weeks maximum. Starting from now. **


	2. not a chapter just an update

Just a Quick update go to you tube and have a brief look at the new vid.


End file.
